Touch
by Ryuujin Dragon King
Summary: As told by Mai Kujaku. Mai thinks about Yugi and co. but she is extremely surprised by the arrival of Yami and her sudden feelings for him. An unusual pairing but I'm an unusual person, r/r! ~ Angel


Angel of the Trinity Girls: Hi! My name is Starlee but you can call me Angel! This isn't implying that I'm angelic of course because I certainly am not. But I like to think that angels are watching over me and helping me day-by-day. I'm thirteen and I'm a triplet. I and my sister Autumn who you can call Kit like to wear bucket hats. The third triplet, Karaya aka Casia, doesn't like hats cuz they give her zits. I like Digimon, most CLAMP manga/anime, and Yu-Gi-Oh best of all anime. I used to watch Sailor Moon but then the show got sorta hentai so I quit. Anyway Cartoon Network changed channels right about then too and I have a very limited amount of channels so I don't even get it, which is sort of a bummer cuz I'd like to watch Hamtaro, but I can't. Not that it matters. Who needs TV? The manga are very often even better than the anime! Anyhoo, info info..  
  
Kawaii Chikorita asked for people to write Mai/Yami stories for a fanfic contest, and although the deadline was yesterday, I'm still writing this even if I can't enter it. I don't support Yami/Mai, but I thought it was an interesting, different idea and would give me a change from the lovesick lives of the Hikari no Yuugi gang. But mind you, I have never been in love so I am relying on books and tales from other people, along with my own beliefs. Some people think love is a take-what-you-can-get-while-you- have-the-chance game, but I think love is something really wonderful, pure and beautiful and God-given. I could go on, I just can't help tutting at people who can't see the benefits of keeping yourself pure until the exact right moment comes, but in my stories I tend to defy all that. Ok, defy isn't the word. The star characters do fall in love pretty passionately, but it's a pure love and not a dirty or lustful love. Anyhoo I'm sure I'm boring you to death so it's time to start this Mai/Yami ficcie! It's all told from Mai's point-of-view. You'll catch on soon enough. And whenever I introduce someone, I start with their LAST name first (like Jonouchi is his LAST name, Katsuya is his first). And, I AM RELYING ON THE MANGA FOR HOW YUUGI DEFEATS PEGASUS! Ok? Good. Now, without further ado, Angel is proud to present..  
  
Touch  
  
By Angel of the Trinity Girls  
  
I toss a rock into the water in front of me. I still can't figure out how a kid like Mutou Yuugi was able to beat me. ME! Kujaku Mai! A raised fist and roar of frustration voice my disbelief.  
  
How was he so lucky? How come Swords of Revealing Light was there right when he needed it the most? And how did he possibly pull off a stunt like the Black Luster Ritual? I still shudder thinking of the way that Black Luster Soldier pulverized my Harpy Lady's Pet Dragon. If only I could have played one more Harpy..!  
  
I promised Yuugi an honorable duel, and I knew he'd give me the same once he fought and won the battle with his fears. It was a brilliant play, and even I admit he deserved to win. I only hope he did as well against Pegasus.  
  
All the duels, the prize money, the satisfaction of sending my opponent into a state of shock.. All of the joy from those things and more were destroyed when I met Yuugi. He and his friends showed me that there's something more special and more valuable than any worldly thing: friendship, which I had starved myself of for years. A lot of things happened in my life and I began to believe that the only person I could count on was myself.  
  
But during our duel, there was Yuugi. Though he was alone, he didn't feel restricted by the walls of the arena. He believed his friends were fighting right along with him, and just knowing that they loved him was enough to give him the courage - and the strength - to win our duel.  
  
Friendship must be a powerful magic if..  
  
A helicopter soars above me, its fan-like wings making a loud buzzing sound and interrupting my thoughts. Even though the helicopter is so loud and so low in the sky, I can still hear Jonouchi Katsuya's rude voice mingling with the hiss of Kaiba Seto's.  
  
Oh, so when THEY want to get off the island, they just hitch a ride in Kaiba's helicopter, while I'M stuck down hear waiting for the boat to arrive again?  
  
No way José.  
  
I jump up and start waving my arms and yelling pleadingly for them to let me have a ride too. As I follow the helicopter, Jonouchi looks out the window and notices me. With a shout he kicks the ladder out of the door until it reaches my height. I grab onto it and begin to climb up as Jonouchi falls out the window only to be caught by Honda Hiroto. Of course Kaiba Seto chastises them for opening the copter door. I'll have to scold HIM because of his poor manners.  
  
Now I'm in the helicopter, and with a friendly, Hey, y'all, I take a seat behind Yuugi and company. Kaiba gives me his usual get-out-of-my-face look but I ignore him.  
  
Thanks for the ride, hon, I say.  
  
"I'm not your hon," he retorts.  
  
That you most certainly are not. Anyway thanks for the ride.  
  
Kaiba just grumbles at this and returns to driving the copter. Little Kaiba Mokuba screams in delight at his side, apparently very pleased with himself for convincing his brother to take us all home.  
  
Which is no great feat if you're Kaiba's little brother.  
  
Hi there, Anzu, I say as I seat myself behind Mazaki Anzu, who is unfortunate enough to be stuck in between two obnoxious boys. Looking at them, I realize one is Bakura Ryou, and the other is none other than Mutou Yuugi.  
  
"How's it going, Mai?" asks Anzu.  
  
Pretty good. I'm still wallowing in self-pity after you defeated me, Yuugi, but I'm getting along all right.  
  
"That's good, Mai-san," Yuugi says politely. Always the gentleman. At this point he turns back to staring out the window as Honda finally manages to pull Jonouchi back into the copter.  
  
I can't stand it any longer.  
  
Yuugi, how did you do against Pegasus J. Crawford? I inquire, suddenly apprehensive.  
  
He sighs and leans back in his seat. Boy, does that kid ever look pooped. Finally he opens his eyes and answers, "We won."  
  
I can only gape. Those two words tell it all. "We won."  
  
How?  
  
"A lot of things happened.. Summoned the Magician of Black Chaos.. Pegasus told us about the god cards, and he played a monster with 0 attack power called Dark Eyes Illusionist, which soon became Relinquish, but its special effect could absorb any monster into its body.. But we figured it out and beat him.. And then he told us why he's done all these things - he had a girlfriend named Cyndia who died and he was trying to bring her back."  
  
But you won! You actually beat the creator of Duel Monsters!  
  
"He's not really the creator," Yuugi responds sleepily. "Duel Monsters was a game in Ancient Egypt called the Shadow Games, where people fought with real monsters. They were locked away five millennia ago but Pegasus revived them in a card game. "  
  
That's a little far-fetched, I laugh. Monsters aren't real!  
  
"Not anymore. But they used to be."  
  
I say nothing in response. The helicopter ride goes on without a word from its occupants except for occasional bickering between Jonouchi and Honda and somewhat-polite somewhat-annoyed remarks of "Could you two STOP it?" from Bakura who was unluckily seated beside Jonouchi and constantly getting ribbed whenever Jonouchi made him answer Honda with a "Right? RIGHT?" The boy looked like he was about to faint, but his sad gaze might have had something to do with it. He kept fingering something in his pocket with a look of guilt on his face, and Yuugi noticed this too. The two exchanged a glance of understanding, but neither said anything.  
  
I'm so lost.  
  
A little while later, after Yuugi fell asleep and Anzu unintentionally observed aloud how cute he looked and got teased very badly by Jonouchi and Honda until I came to her rescue and told them off for making fun of her and cutting off Bakura's oxygen by ribbing him twice every sentence, we landed.  
  
"All right, everybody off the darn helicopter which will need waxing and cleaning because that 'make inu' and his pal smell like heck and dared to actually put foot in here," Kaiba instructed very proper-like.  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said gently as he stepped off the copter, oblivious to why Anzu was blushing away behind him. I noticed Kaiba's face soften a little at the sweet tone of Yuugi's voice but he immediately sharpened his gaze again, muttering, "Mou hitori no Yuugi.. I'll beat that simpleton someday.."  
  
Mou hitori no Yuugi means "the other Yuugi." The Yuugi I was not familiar with.  
  
Wait a minute. I remember the duel against the Eliminator, Panik. I know Yuugi is brave and all, but the way he dueled up there.. It was like he was a different person. I've never thought of Yuugi as being a terrible two-faced like Kaiba, but perhaps he really does have two opposite personalities I had yet to discover..?  
  
"'Make inu?'" Jonouchi repeats in Kaiba's face as he followed Anzu and me off the helicopter. "Pathetic dog? 'Temee, temee'.. Why, I oughtta - "  
  
"Come on, Jonouchi," Honda laughs, pushing the sulking Jonouchi away and throwing an almost apologetic look at Kaiba. But as soon as he turned around, Honda's look changed into one of deep loathing.  
  
Bakura comes off the helicopter last, rubbing his aching limbs, hardly able to manage a, "Thanks, Kaiba-kun." Anzu tries to stifle a laugh as Bakura shoots Jonouchi and Honda an I-shall-kill-you look but fails miserably.  
  
"Well, bye then," Yuugi says to me. He turns to go, but I grab his shoulder before he moves away.  
  
Wait, Yuugi, I begin. I have to ask you something.  
  
"What is it, Mai-san?" the tri-color-haired boy replies, slightly stunned at the urgency of my voice.  
  
I take a breath, and look over my shoulder to make sure Anzu, Bakura, Jonouchi, and Honda are busy fighting amongst themselves as Kaiba's helicopter sets off for Kaiba Corp. At least they are occupied.  
  
I take the boy to a plain just below the hill the others are standing on. It's now or never.  
  
Yuugi, are you, erm.. What Kaiba calls.. Is there really a.. 'mou hitori no omae,' the other you?  
  
Yuugi looks at me, those friendly violet eyes widening in realization. Slowly his eyes close and he turns his head away from me. His Sennen Puzzle begins to glow and the familiar yellow light engulfs his small frame.  
  
"YUUGIOU!!!"  
  
In the blink of an eye a taller, more serious Yuugi now stands before me. His violet gaze is sharper and his hair sticks up straighter. He takes in air, exhales, and answers my question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
For once in my life, I am at loss for words. What do you say when your friend suddenly switches into a guy you hardly even know? And admits to it?  
  
Fortunately, I don't have to answer. The other Yuugi - mou hitori no Yuugi - explains everything.  
  
"I am a part of mou hitori no ore - my aibou, Yuugi - and then I am not," he says. "When he is challenged to a duel, I take partial control and give him a hand when it is needed." He laughs quietly and suddenly. "Sometimes I get too involved and aibou has to chastise me for getting carried away."  
  
I am struck by the sound of his laugh. For once it isn't the I-know- something-you-don't laugh he reserves only for opponent duelists, but a true laugh, no matter how quiet.  
  
You're a part of Yuugi.. Then.. what's your name? I ask timidly.  
  
He thinks for a minute. "I don't know," he finally answers, shaking his head. "I can't remember anything from my past. What do you want to call me?"  
  
He can't remember anything..? The concept is somewhat frightening.  
  
Let's see.. I can call you..  
  
I look him over. Yuugi is such a bright boy, full of laughter and joy. This side of him is quieter and more discreet about his emotions, serious and dark..  
  
.. How's Yami? Yami-kun?  
  
His violet eyes lock with mine as he thinks over the name I pulled out of thin air. "Yami.. that's 'dark' in your language, right?"  
  
Wow. He's good.  
  
Um, yeah, but it was the best I could come up with.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. I was just thinking out loud. I do that." Once more he gives an embarrassed laugh.  
  
OK, then! Yami it is.  
  
He nods and smiles, then looks at the setting sun. "I should get mou hitori no ore back to his friends.. They'll be leaving soon. I know aibou is anxious to see his grandfather at the hospital."  
  
Oh, right, I reply as he turns and starts to walk back up the hillside. The light of the bright yellow sun reflects off his face eastward bound; his eyes shine like two beautiful amethyst gems in the evening. His blue cape-like jacket ruffles in the breeze. His postures, his features, the way he carries himself.. everything about him amazes me.  
  
I am hesitant to admit it, even to myself, but I cannot deny the feeling in my heart.  
  
Could I be in love?  
  
I have never believed in love at first sight, but I suppose there is a first time for everything. And then again, I've known him for quite a while after all, I just didn't realize it.  
  
He seems so gentle. Very different than when he is dueling. Without the monsters and the trap cards, he's very much like his "aibou," Yuugi. He speaks little, and when he does his speech is abrupt and to the point.  
  
Even when the point is Don't-ask-anymore.  
  
Y-Yami, wait.  
  
He turns quickly; yes, his ancient reflexes have still got it. "Mai?"  
  
I stop in my tracks, wondering what to say. All I wanted was for him to stay with me longer. I longed for his touch, the feeling of his hands in mine.  
  
Touch..  
  
"Mai?" he repeats. The sound of his voice makes my heart jump. He comes down the hill to face me. He is ever so much smaller than me, so I bend down to look him in the eye.  
  
I'm.. uh.. We'll duel again soon, Yami. And next time, I won't let you win.  
  
"LET me win? I don't think you'll have a choice!"  
  
I realize he is teasing me, repeating almost word-for-word what I said during our duel. I reach up, and pull my hand through his hair.  
  
Touch.  
  
He looks bewildered at first. I wonder if he can remember what it is like to be in love. Maybe I should remind him.  
  
I pull his face toward mine, and embrace his lips with my own. His skin is cold from the night air, but the heat is already rising to his face. My eyes are still opened, and I see the surprise and confusion in his eyes. Then his lips tighten around mine, and we share the sweetness of our first kiss. My hand still fingers his hair, and I realize with delight that his hand has lifted to my cheek and is gently brushing away stray strands of hair.  
  
Finally we break away from one another. He looks like a child learning something new for the very first time, while I am wondering why I let myself forget what love is supposed to be like.  
  
One look from him confused me.  
  
One smile from him corrected me.  
  
One touch from him convinced me.  
  
I love you.  
  
Angel: There! All done! Like I said, I don't support Yami/Mai, and this story was sorta sappy because of it. But I tried my best, and I hope you liked it. Please review! It would mean so much to me.  
  
Mou hitori no Yuugi - the other Yuugi  
Mou hitori no omae - the other you  
Mou hitori no ore - the other me (mou hitori no boku is the more polite way of saying "I", but Yami doesn't use "boku," he always says "ore"  
Make inu - pathetic dog  
Temee - a rude form of "you"  
Yuugiou - same as Yu-Gi-Oh 


End file.
